


To Rebuild

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha!Shado, Alpha!Slade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Omega!Oliver, Pegging, Pheromones, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Slade shows up again after letting his lovers believe he's dead and it has an effect on Oliver, thankfully Shado is now well experienced in dealing with their Omega without Slade





	To Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Slade?” Oliver was hit full force with his Alpha’s scent. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was actually seeing Slade Wilson standing there in his Alpha glory.

“Oliver.” Slade’s voice was rough and gravely as Oliver remembered and he felt his knees go a bit weak as his Omega side begged for him to submit to him.

“Oliver you know each other?” Moria looked between the two with confusion on her face.

“You could say that, been a while hasn’t it kid?” Slade tilted his head as he took in the sight of his Omega.

“Sorry I took so long Oliver.” Shado said in her soft, melodious voice as she stepped beside her Omega having sensed his distress and confusion in their bond.

“Shado? You’re alive?” Slade let out a choked sound as Oliver sagged into his Alpha’s side glad he didn’t have to go through this alone.

“Slade.” Shado was calm as ever but Oliver could feel her own confusion bubble over in their bond that was expanding to include their other mate once again.

“We should take this elsewhere.” Shado said steadily as she put a hand on the small of Oliver’s back giving Slade a look that had him nodding his agreement.

“Of course.” Moria agreed flustered as she hurried from the room, even as a Beta she could feel the pheromones radiating off of the two Alpha’s and the way Oliver was reacting to the new Alpha made her wonder.

Shado tugged Oliver firmly into her side and headed up to their shared room, knowing that Slade was following them in a trance as he stared at her back. Shado was more focused on how Oliver was handling this, his eyes were glassy as Slade’s pheromones reawaken his section of their bond it was overpowering everything else in Oliver’s body and mind.

Shado hummed softly in the back of her throat knowing just what her Omega needed now so once they were safely locked in their room. She stripped Oliver quickly and had him kneeling in the middle of their bed still looking out of it.

“Shado… How are you here right now? I’ve been seeing you, how are you alive?” Slade questioned, but she placed a hand over his mouth her eyes flashing.

“Later, our Omega needs us.” Shado used her Alpha voice making the other Alpha growl but a whimper from their Omega quelled his anger and his whole face softened when he took in the sight of Oliver.

“You may watch for tonight, the trust and bond will need to be rebuilt.” Shado gave Slade a look as she moved around the room, stripping herself and grabbing what she needed to help Oliver for the night. “Only touch Oliver if he asks you to and keep it PG, I know what he needs tonight.”

“Yes Shado.” Slade nodded his head, eyes still trained on the sight of Oliver who was now on his back, hips jerking invitingly as he worked two of his fingers in and out of his ass that was wet with his own slick as soft whimpers fell from his lips. He knew what he had to do when Shado grabbed the items she had taken out.

Shado knelt on the bed, tapping Oliver’s flank lightly watching lovingly as Oliver rolled onto his stomach before settling up on his hands and knees presenting himself to his Alpha while his eyes sought out his second Alpha. Slade was watching, slowly palming the bulge in his dress pants while loosening his tie as he took in the sight of Shado adjusting her strap on before easily slipping the large dildo into the blond Omega.

Oliver keened as the toy filled him in a familiar way, his eyes fluttering closed as his back arched while he pushed back against the toy. Shado gripped his hips tightly before moving her own hips, watching as their Omega’s hole greedily swallowed the thick toy as more slick gushed out showing how turned on Oliver truly was.

Slade groaned in want at the sight of his fellow Alpha pounding their Omega with that fake cock and the way Oliver was taking it beautifully.

“Slade.” Oliver whimpered as his dazed eyes caught Slade’s and let out a soft Omega cry that his Alpha’s couldn’t help but respond to. Shado reached around to jerk at Oliver while her own pussy throbbed while Slade knelt in front of the bed, cradling Oliver’s face in his hands.

“Please Alpha’s.” Oliver pleaded and Slade couldn’t help but pepper kisses over his Omega’s face while Shado increased her pace and strength making Oliver cry out desperately as he came, hands coming up to cling at Slade as his orgasm hit him hard as he came with the scents of his Alpha’s surrounding him.

Slade held Oliver in his arms when the Omega all but passed out, too overcome by everything. Shado kissed their Omega’s body as she detached the dildo from the harness keeping it to her hips leaving it within their Omega obviously from past experiences Shado had learned this is what Oliver needed.

“I do not know what you have planned for him Slade, but you will need to put it to a stop. He is our Omega and neither of us will harm him again.” Shado growled at Slade, eyes soft as she took in the gentle way Slade was holding and petting the Omega that was reflected in his single eye.

“I will, both of you will be protected from now on. I swear.” Slade promised, truth in his words his smile growing wider when Shado curled up to his other side kissing his cheek lovingly as Oliver let out a soft sigh as he curled towards his Alpha’s.

When Slade finally fell asleep, Oliver peeled one eye open to look at Shado who was on his other side.

“…You stalked him for a while didn’t you?” Oliver asked in a whisper, Shado just gave him a smile and placed her index finger to her lips. Oliver rolled his eyes fondly at his female Alpha before snuggled back down in his male Alpha’s embrace, having missed him more than Slade could ever know.


End file.
